


Burned more than just Skin

by coockie8



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Paul, Burns, Comfort, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, PTSD Paul, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rope Bondage, Sunburn, Therapy, Top Ash, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Urination, comashipping - Freeform, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Paul gets viciously attacked by 3 men, he's left mentally and emotionally scarred, and can't seem to cope with the trauma of what happened. Luckily, Ash is more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I said recently that I wanted to write some Comashipping, and I asked for ideas, and got none. So I was left with my imagination, which can be a dangerous thing. Especially when I have a really bad sunburn and need to take out my misery on something.

Paul whimpered softly as fingers ran up his chest before his jacket was unzipped and yanked off. He was being held still by 2 guys while the 3rd was busy stripping him

“You should have known an attitude like yours would get you into trouble,” the 3rd guy teased while ripping Paul’s shirt away.

The young trainer yelped and began to struggle; desperately trying to push the cloth gag out of his mouth. The 3rd guy just laughed as he undid Paul’s jeans and pulled them off; taking his shoes with them. Paul tensed when the man ran his fingers up his inner thigh

“You sure have nice skin, for such an ugly kid,” He sneered.

Paul whimpered softly and attempted to free himself from the grip of his other 2 attackers.

“Should I take away your underwear too?” The 3rd man chuckled.

Paul began to violently struggle at the mention of being fully exposed. His struggling only caused the 3 men to laugh before his briefs were yanked down. Paul yelped behind the gag and tensed up as the guy holding his arms released them. The guy holding his legs pulled away as well and Paul reached up to pull off the blindfold, only to have his hands zapped by some sort of steel rod. He yelped at the shock before gasping when he was yanked to his feet then pushed to his knees. His hands were tied behind his back and a rope was tied around his neck and then tied to the ground. The gag was then removed

“Got anything to say, Pig?” the 3rd man sneered.

Paul swallowed thickly and tugged on his binds

“Let me go,” He pleaded softly.

The 3rd man just laughed before grabbing Paul’s head and pushing it to the ground; so his ass was in the air. Paul took a deep breath and bit his lip when he felt something press against his entrance

“P-Please don’t,” He whimpered; clenching his fists together.

The 3rd guy snorted in laughter

“I wanna get some use out of this whore before we dumb it,” He snickered before snapping his hips forward; entering Paul in a single, harsh thrust that made Paul scream from the pain.

The first guy chortled

“Can I go next, Dad?” He purred.

Paul let out pained yelps and screams as the man behind him relentlessly fucked his ass.

“S-Sure you can, Son; he’s all yours just as soon as I’m done,” The 3rd guy panted.

Paul bit his lip in a desperate attempt to quiet himself. His body was tense and his hole spasmed to try and dislodge the huge cock that was currently abusing it. Finally, Paul regained control of his voice

“Get the fuck out of me, you sick Bastard!” He shrieked while beginning to struggle again.

“Tony, hold him still,” the 3rd guy groaned.

Paul felt the strong hands of the 2nd man press against his back; halting his struggles

“Sure thing, John,” He chuckled.

Paul let out a small sob when John tensed and released with a loud moan

“Fuck, yeah… Ethan; your turn,” He groaned as he pulled out.

Paul’s entire lower half ached and he felt horribly empty. Blood and semen dripped from his hole and he whimpered at the feeling of it slipping down his legs.

“He looks tight,” Ethan commented before lining his cock up and slowly pushing in.

Paul groaned softly; Ethan wasn’t as long as he father, but he was thicker, and that extra stretch stung Paul’s already abused hole.

“Please stop,” He panted as Ethan fell into a slow, steady pace.

He moaned softly and grabbed at Paul’s ass before slapping the left cheek and watching it jiggle

“He’s got a great ass; from this angle his looks like a girl,” He commented; causing the other 2 men to laugh.

“Does, doesn’t he?” John snickered.

Paul tried to hide his face in his shoulder before arching and gasping when Ethan brushed something inside him

“Oh, found his G-Spot,” Ethan chuckled; aiming to brush that spot again.

Paul gasped again; his pelvis sparking with pleasure.

“N-No, stop!” He panicked; trying to struggle again, but Tony kept him still

“Think he likes that, Cousin,” Tony purred to Ethan; who aimed to directly strike that spot.

Paul moaned loudly and pressed his hips back against Ethan’s before realizing what he’d done and blushing deeply in humiliation as the men laughed at him

“What a good little whore,” John teased.

Paul bit his lip to quiet his sobs as tears soaked into the blindfold

“Please stop,” He pleaded before gasping when Ethan struck his prostate again

“Take it, Bitch,” Ethan hissed while grabbing Paul’s hips and pounding into him at a punishing pace.

Paul nearly went cross eyed at the feeling of Ethan relentlessly tormenting his prostate with his aggressive thrusts

“O-Ooh~!” He moaned; clamping down on Ethan’s cock, sending him over the edge with a shout.

Ethan panted heavily as he stilled inside Paul

“Cousin, you gotta try him; his ass is amazing,” He panted while pulling out of Paul.

Said trainer took deep, heavy breaths as he tried to will his erection to go down. It was twitching between his legs with the need to cum; oozing pre-cum when Tony pressed the blunt head of his massive cock against Paul’s abused hole.

“Please, stop, no more,” Paul sniffled; clenching his hole in attempt to turn Tony off.

The large man just snickered and used his right thumb to pull Paul’s hole open a bit before slowly sinking his impossibly huge cock inside. Paul gagged when Tony sheathed himself; he was in so deep, it felt like he was in Paul’s stomach. Tony grabbed Paul’s tiny hips with his massive hands and ground into him; groaning when Paul gagged again

“Too big for you, Skank?” He teased.

Paul choked softly and rubbed his face on the ground; pulling the blindfold down away from his eyes, before looking over his shoulder at Tony. The man was 4 times Paul’s size, and it terrified the young trainer.

“John… He got the blindfold off,” Tony panted.

An older man, about 50, with grey hair, tan skin, and blue eyes knelt down in front of Paul

“Don’t worry about it; it doesn’t matter,” He assured while completely removing the blindfold.

Paul glanced over at Ethan; he was about 16-17, with red-orange hair and green eyes. He was slender and pale. Paul took in every detail he could of these 3 men. He yelped when Tony suddenly started pounding into him. Paul clenched his fists tight as he whimpered; Tony was much bigger than the other 2 and he was being much rougher; it hurt _so_ much, but Paul couldn’t find the will to scream or beg. He just waited for Tony to cum; flinching when his semen stung his injuries. He slumped with exhaustion as Tony pulled out.

Paul only got about a second to relax before he was yanked as high up onto his knees as the rope would allow. Paul yelped and attempted to jerk away when the men started pushing sharp, wooden pikes into the ground all around him; pointing at him so he could just barely move without getting stabbed. One pike was pointed directly at his throat, so if he fell forward from fatigue, he’d be impaled. Then the men started packing up. John stood and looked around the forest clearing they were in before looking down at Paul and pulling his cock back out. Paul closed his eyes and turned his head; flinching when a stream of warm liquid hit him on the top of the head. Paul clenched his jaw shut and whimpered; this was _not_ fucking happening, they were _not_ fucking pissing on him!

“Alright kid; here’s the idea,” John started

“We’re gonna leave you here; tied up, trapped, and naked,” He continued; glancing up at the sky, putting his cock away once he was finished

“And that sun is gonna cook you, and you’ll attract hungry, wild Pokémon,” He finished with a chuckle.

Paul looked up at the man and whimpered; the length of the rope around his neck kept him hunched awkwardly, and his back was already starting to hurt. He tried to glance over his shoulder at the sound of movement, but couldn’t turn his head fully. Another stream of piss hit him in the bare shoulder and he tensed; this was _so_ disgusting.

“And you’re not gonna sleep; I’m sure you figured out what’ll happen if you do,” John snickered; tapping one of the many pikes turning away from Paul.

Ethan finished and put his cock away; walking over to his dad, now it was Tony’s turn. Paul just barely glanced up at Tony through his piss soaked bangs

“Please don’t,” He breathed pitifully; tears streaming down his cheeks.

Tony’s right hand was wrapped around the base of his cock; a smirk on his thin, chapped lips. He used his free hand to grab Paul’s face and force his mouth open. He tilted Paul’s head back and guided the very tip of his cock into Paul’s mouth before letting loose. Paul immediately began to struggle; gagging and coughing as Tony’s piss filled his mouth; some slipped down his throat, some spilled over his lips onto his face. Tony finished and forced Paul’s mouth closed; smirking sadistically

“Swallow it,” He purred.

Paul was freely sobbing now; he could help it, this was so humiliating. He shook his head and whimpered; Tony’s piss tasted disgusting. Tony shrugged and released Paul’s mouth so the young trainer could spit. The piss didn’t soak into the ground straight away though, and spread out between Paul’s legs so he was kneeling in it. The 3 men roared with laughter

“That works too,” Tony laughed.

John snickered softly before stretching his arms and back

“Let’s go, boys,” He yawned before walking away; Tony and Ethan following behind him.

Paul let his head hang just enough to avoid impaling himself on the pike that was pointed at his forehead. His Pokémon were all back at the Pokémon center he’d been staying at, and he didn’t have any friends. Paul was resigned to the fact no one was going to find him, and he would die a very slow, painful, humiliating death soaked in their cum and piss, and his tears.


	2. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is found and taken to the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention this will have multiple chapters… Kitty is still ongoing btw…. Gotta continue that one. Hope you like this.

Paul panted heavily as he shook in his spot; it had been almost 2 days since what had happened. It was noon on the second day, and the sun had never felt hotter. Paul glanced up at the blazing orb in the sky and whimpered; he could feel his skin burning. John’s, Ethan’s, and Tony’s piss had dried a while ago, so now it was just this sticking, crusty layer that covered his nude body. Even dry though, it seemed to magnify the sun; making it burn him worse. His chest and shoulders were already blistering. He didn’t know if he could take much more of this; a quick death from being impaled on the pikes was sounding like a pretty good idea to him now.

“ _Electabuzz!_ ” He heard a Pokémon call.

He turned his head slightly and caught sight of an Electabuzz

_‘And that sun is gonna cook you, and you’ll attract hungry, wild Pokémon,’_ John’s words echoed through Paul’s head and he whimpered.

The Electabuzz got closer, but instead of attacking Paul, it knelt down in front of him; panicking.

“ _Buzz, Buzz!_ ” It cried; clawing at the pikes and the ground.

Paul frowned before slowly realizing something; this was _his_ Electabuzz, someone at the Pokémon centre must have let him out of his Pokéball.

“E-Electabuzz,” Paul croaked; weakly pulling on the binds around his wrists

“Use thunder; straight up,” He coughed; leaning forward just a little too much, causing one of the pikes to stab into his shoulder.

Electabuzz charged up electricity before letting it go with tremendous force into the sky. Paul flinched and pulled away from the pikes; whining when it was pulled from the fresh wound, causing blood to spill out. Electabuzz completed his attack then sat down in front of Paul; whimpering softly. Paul locked eyes with his Pokémon and immediately started sobbing; he was in so much pain, he was delirious from heat stroke, and the emotions that came from the fact his Electabuzz actually came looking for him was just too much. He couldn’t stop himself from crying. Not that many tears came out; Paul was severely dehydrated.

After almost 2 hours; Paul having Electabuzz discharge a thunder every 10 minutes, the sound of someone running could be heard to Paul’s left. But Paul couldn’t find the strength to turn and see who it was; but it got Electabuzz excited

“Oh my goodness!” Someone; a woman cried in panic as she got closer.

The pikes were carefully yanked from the ground and Paul was untied and shielded from the sun. When the persons hands gently brushed a little too far down on Paul’s back as they pulled the rope away, he panicked

“No, don’t touch me, get away from me!” He shrieked scrambling away from the person.

She quickly started hushing him

“It’s okay, it’s okay; I’m not going to hurt you, Sweetie, I’m here to help,” She assured softly.

Paul looked up at her, but he couldn’t focus; everything was spinning. The woman knelt down in front of him

“It’s me; Officer Jenny, please don’t be scared,” She soothed.

Paul perked up at the mention of Officer Jenny, but before he could say anything, his world went black.

##########

Hours, days, weeks later? Paul wasn’t sure, but he woke up. He didn’t die. He glanced around the bright hospital room and groaned softly; he had a monster headache, and his body felt like it was on fire. He shifted slightly and yelped before looking down at his bandaged body, then over at the I.V bag he was hooked to. There was talking outside his room, and he could distinctly hear his brothers’ voice. They’d called Reggie… Paul didn’t know how he felt about that. The door opened and a Nurse walked in, followed by Reggie

“Oh, he’s awake,” She noticed softly; walking up to Paul.

Reggie sat down in the chair next to the bed and gently brushed Paul’s hair out of his face

“Hey, Little Brother, how do you feel?” He asked softly.

Paul croaked quietly and shifted as he stared at the Nurse. She smiled

“You’ve been asleep for about a day, you must be thirsty,” She hummed; heading away to get him something to drink.

Paul looked over at Reggie and whimpered. Reggie smiled sadly

“You have 2nd degree burns on your cheeks, shoulders, upper back, chest, and thighs,” He explained softly

“You have a 2 inch deep stab wound in your left shoulder, and minor tearing in your rectum,” He finished softly; clenching his fists tightly.

Paul swallowed thickly and gently grabbed Reggie’s hand

“Sorry,” He croaked.

Reggie chuckled brokenly before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Paul’s forehead

“You never apologize when you actually have something to be sorry for,” He sighed.

The door opened again and the Nurse returned with a glass of water; placing it on the bedside table before slowly helping Paul sit up

“You’re very lucky, by the way,” She informed softly while handing the glass of water to Paul

“Any longer out there and the burns would have been 3rd degree and you probably would have collapsed from heat stroke,” She explained.

Reggie snorted and stood

“My brother was raped, pissed on, and left to cook in the sun; I don’t think he _feels_ very lucky!” He snapped before storming out.

Paul flinched as he put the glass down; watching Reggie with wide eyes. The Nurse lowered her gaze

“He’s right, I’m sorry,” She apologized softly; shame evident in her tone.

She cleared her throat before pointing to a small button on the table

“Press that if you need anything,” She explained before scurrying out of the room.

Paul sighed softly and looked forward; at himself in the mirror on the wall. He flinched at what he saw; they weren’t kidding when they said almost 3rd degree. He couldn’t see the burns on his body, but the ones on his cheeks had been left exposed; angry blisters dotted him like freckles. He wondered if they’d scar… He hoped not. He slowly brought his hands up to run them through his hair; they’d washed it, much to his joy. He flinched and whimpered as he lowered his badly sunburned arms.

Paul looked up when he heard panicked talking outside his door before it was pulled open and Ash ran in; panting heavily. Paul blinked in confusion at the sight of his rival

“Ash, what are you doing here?” He croaked before coughing slightly.

Ash took deep breaths and sat down in the chair

“I heard you were in the Hospital and came straight away,” He explained; looking Paul over before biting his lip

“Are you okay?” He worried.

Paul narrowed his eyes

“Do I fucking _look_ okay!?” He snapped before doubling over in a coughing fit.

Ash just gently rubbed his lower back

“I’m sorry, you’re right; it’s just a… Standard question,” He apologized softly.

Paul took deep, laboured breaths as he slowly relaxed back against the pillows. Ash sighed softly and sat back in the chair

“Brock and Dawn will be here soon; they’re almost as worried as I am,” He chuckled softly.

Paul took a sip of water before looking at Ash

“Why do you care?” He hissed.

Ash frowned and averted his gaze

“Just because we don’t get along, doesn’t mean I want to see you get hurt,” He sighed.

Paul closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he desperately tried to ignore the burning pain in his body. The door opened but Paul didn’t check to see who it was; he just assumed it was Brock and Dawn.

“Paul,” A woman’s voice started.

Paul opened his eyes and looked up at Officer Jenny as she stood next to him; a pen and notepad in hand.

“I know you’re not feeling very well, but I’m going to need you to answer a few questions,” She stated.

Paul averted his gaze; he remembered John, Ethan, and Tony perfectly. What they looked like, what they sounded like, what they’re skin felt like, how the smelled. But he really didn’t want to talk about what had happened; not yet anyway.

“I don’t want to talk about what happened,” He breathed; keeping his gaze down.

Officer Jenny carefully sat down on the edge of Paul’s bed

“I know it’s painful, but I need to know these things in order to catch these scum,” She soothed.

Paul closed his eyes tightly and whimpered; clenching his fists in the blanket that was draped over his legs

“No, not now!” He shrieked; tears welling up in his eyes.

Ash stood and gently touched Officer Jenny’s shoulder

“Maybe now’s not the best time,” He suggested softly.

Officer Jenny sighed and nodded as she stood

“Well… Let your Doctor know when you’re ready to talk,” She informed before taking her leave.

Ash sat back down and stared at Paul in silence; waiting for him to calm down.

“I know you don’t want to talk right now, but if you ever need to talk about _anything_ … I’ll listen; I’m here for you,” He assured; gently placing a hand on Paul’s tense forearm.

Paul sniffled softly and looked up at Ash; he wanted to say something, be snarky, sassy, or just a plain jerk. But he couldn’t. Not when Ash was looking at him like that. Not with all that pity in Ash’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Paul, don’t worry baby, Ash is here for you.


	3. Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie gets called home, and Ash promises to take care of Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m desperately trying to finish this entire multi-chapter fic before I get out of Pokemon, or else it might never get finished (See exhibit: Kitty)

After nearly 4 days in the Hospital, Paul was getting restless. He simply didn’t like Hospitals. Especially when _he_ was the injured one; Nurses and Doctors constantly prodding at him and talking to him. Asking him stupid questions like ‘how are you?’ Like, if he was good he wouldn’t be there. Reggie was mother-henning, as he usually did when Paul was sick or hurt. Ash was fairly quiet, all things considered. Brock and Dawn would come and go; Dawn more than Brock, who was kindly looking after Paul’s Pokémon while he was in the Hospital.

“Reggie, I’m fine,” Paul muttered after the fourth time Reggie adjusted his bandages.

Reggie chuckled softly and sat down on the edge of the bed

“I just want you to be comfortable,” He explained; brushing Paul’s bangs out of his face.

Ash walked into a room with a bed tray of food; gently placing it over Paul’s lap

“Lunchtime,” He cooed happily; sitting down in the chair.

Paul sneered softly; his arms were pretty badly burned, so it hurt to move them. This had Reggie feeding him constantly; something he moved to do before the door opened

“Reggie, there’s a call for you,” A Nurse informed.

Reggie sighed heavily before looking at Ash

“Could you help him eat?” He asked before following the Nurse.

Ash chuckled nervously as he looked at Paul

“Let me know if you need any help, okay?” He offered.

Paul averted his gaze and moved his right arm up onto the tray; flinching when the motion caused his sunburned skin to pull and tug. He frowned and snarled softly before looking at Ash

“I…” He cut himself off and averted his gaze.

Ash smiled

“Need help?” He offered; moving to sit on the edge of the bed and grabbing the spoon.

It was chicken noodle soup; cooled a bit so it wasn’t steaming, but it was still warm. Ash scooped up a spoon full of soup and slowly lead it to Paul’s mouth; watching the mauve haired trainer begrudgingly eat it.

“You’re not weak; you’re hurt,” Ash reminded softly as he continued to feed Paul.

Paul didn’t respond, but he couldn’t help but blush. He finished eating and gently pushed the tray away; grumbling under his breath. Ash chuckled and put the tray aside before getting serious when he turned back to Paul

“Are you ready to talk about it yet?” He asked softly.

Paul flinched but didn’t respond or turn to look at Ash; he kept his eyes trained on the wall opposite Ash. Said trainer sighed softly and reached up to gently cord his fingers through Paul’s hair

“It’s the Hospital isn’t it; it’s stressing you out?” He asked softly.

Paul glanced over at Ash but didn’t respond; Ash was right, but Paul didn’t want to agree with him. The door opened and Reggie walked back in; closing it behind him with a heavy sigh. Paul let out a tiny whimper at the sound.

“Reggie?” He squeaked.

The older boy walked over to Paul and Ash

“Paul… Listen…” He started; sounding stressed.

Paul tensed up and bit his lower lip as Reggie ran a hand through his own hair; pulling his Ponytail a little loose.

“I’m gonna have to go home tomorrow; Marlene’s been taking care of the Pokémon while I’ve been gone, but she has to get back to the Gym,” He explained softly.

Paul averted his gaze and clenched his hands

“Ash can you leave for a minute?” He asked.

Ash looked at Paul before nodding and leaving. Reggie sat down in the chair

“Look Paul-“

“I always knew you cared more about your fucking Pokémon than you do about me!” Paul cut in.

Reggie flinched and closed his mouth. Paul sniffled; forcing an arm up so he could wipe the tears away from his eyes. Reggie groaned softly and leaned forward to touch Paul’s cheek only to have his hand slapped away

“Just go!” Paul snapped; turning his head away from Reggie to glare at the I.V bag.

Reggie sighed and stood before leaving. Ash walked back in shortly after Reggie left

“Is everything okay?” He worried.

Paul sniffled softly and looked over at Ash

“Yeah, meds just making me emotional,” He explained softly.

Ash smiled softly and gently reached out to wipe the remainder of Paul’s tears away

“What happened?” He asked.

Paul jerked away from Ash’s touch before biting his bottom lip

“Reggie has to go home; take care of the Pokémon… I just… I want him _here_ ,” He whimpered softly.

Ash sighed softly and rubbed the bad of his neck

“Well… I’m not your brother, but I’ll be here,” He reminded softly; gently grasping Paul’s hand.

Paul looked up at Ash but didn’t say anything. He didn’t push Ash away. He felt terrible; physically and emotionally. He understood that Reggie had the Pokémon to take care, but shouldn’t his little brother be more important? Couldn’t Reggie have found someone to look after them for a longer period of time? Paul felt overwhelmed, but he still didn’t want to talk to Officer Jenny.

“I want to get out of here,” He grumbled; glaring around at the sterile Hospital room.

Ash pursed his lips together and released Paul’s hand

“Even if they did release you, you can continue your journey yet,” He reminded; sitting back in the chair

“And you have a lot of injuries that you can’t take care of on your own… Why don’t you go home to Veilstone?” He suggested.

Paul shook his head

“It’s kinda far… I… Don’t know if I’d make the Journey… And I really don’t wanna risk running into my dad,” He admitted slowly.

Ash hummed and frowned

“You could stay at a Hotel or Pokémon center near here…. _I_ could take care of you,” He offered nervously.

Paul looked up at Ash in shock

“A-Are you serious?” He stammered; Ash was offering to put his entire Journey on hold, to take care of someone who treated him like utter garbage whenever they met.

Ash snickered and grinned

“Of course I’m serious; I’d love to help you out!” He exclaimed excitedly.

Paul looked down at his hands in his lap

“Why?” He mumbled.

Ash hummed and leaned back in his chair

“Knew you’d ask that,” He chuckled

“Why do I need a reason to want to help someone?” He asked.

Paul bit his lip but didn’t respond. Ash moved to sit on the edge of the bed

“I’m gonna go talk to your Doctor to see what I’m gonna need to take care of you, and to find out when they can let you go,” He explained before gently ruffling Paul’s hair and heading out.

Paul watched Ash leave and bit his lip; a small blush spreading over his cheeks, he would never understand that guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you like this.


	4. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Ash leave the hospital, and Paul sees a familiar face on TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with this fic. Oh this fic…. I may be going to hell for writing this, but you’re reading it, so I’ll see you there.

Paul watched as Ash talked with his Doctor; they intended to leave soon, and Ash was making sure it was okay. They were packed and ready to leave whenever; Brock had even returned Paul’s Pokémon. Paul still didn’t really know how he felt about living with Ash, but he didn’t really have any other option if he wanted to get out of the hospital. Ash walked back into the room; all smiles as he approached Paul

“Alright, we’re good to go; you ready?” he asked happily; picking up his back.

Paul stood; wobbling slightly and placing his hand on the wall to steady himself

“I guess…” He mumbled.

Ash walked up to Paul; hooking an arm around his waist to steady him

“You sure; does it hurt to walk? Maybe we could get a wheel chair?” He trailed off before looking back at Paul “Oh right; there’s a small house, usually used for rehabilitations, not far from here, the Hospital said we could use it. It has all the equipment we might need if something goes wrong, since you shouldn’t actually be leaving the Hospital yet, I said we’d stay there,” He informed.

Paul shrugged and looked up at Ash

“Just so long as it’s not filled with Nurses, Doctors, pointy things, and the smell of sick people,” He mumbled.

Ash smiled and help Paul sit back down

“I’ll be back with a wheelchair,” He stated before heading out.

Paul grumbled under his breath; pulling on his jacket, it felt heavy on his burned skin. Ash came back in shortly with the wheelchair and stopped it in front of Paul

“Do you need help?” He offered.

Paul just shot him a glare and stood; flopping down in the chair, crossing his arms and grumbling softly. Ash chuckled softly and began to push the chair

“It’s understandable that you can’t walk with all those burns,” He commented.

Paul slumped slightly; Ash didn’t know the real reason Paul couldn’t walk. Sitting wasn’t much more comfortable, but he couldn’t reopen the wounds in his rectum by sitting. He ran a hand over the stitches in his left shoulder; flinching softly as Ash wheeled him out of the Hospital. The walk to the rehabilitation rooming house wasn’t that long, but Paul couldn’t help the urge to shy away from the blazing sun overhead. Its heat made his skin hurt. Ash unlocked the door and wheeled Paul inside before entering himself. He closed the door before turning to look around the house

“Nice place, huh?” He chuckled.

Paul shrugged and shifted in the wheelchair before slowly standing up

“Do they have Painkillers here; my skin hurts,” He stated; walking away to it on a couch.

Ash glanced over at Paul before scurrying off to find what had been requested. Paul slumped again; glancing around the room; eyes landing on the television. He supposed he should do something to distract himself from what had happened. He slowly, and painfully, reached forward and grabbed the remote before turning the television on. He slumped back

_“Joining us today; Tag Team Battle champs; John and Ethan Jones, Father-Son duo!”_ The announcer stated enthusiastically.

Paul’s eyes snapped open and he sat up; staring straight into John’s eyes through the T.V. John smiled at the camera

_“It’s great to be here,”_ He chuckled; in that voice that made Paul’s skin crawl and flare up in pain.

He took deep breaths; eyes wide with fear, the conversation on the T.V completely drowned out by the loud static in his mind. He couldn’t look away from John; even as the tears began to fall, burning the blisters on his cheeks. He throat was tight; his heart was racing; he was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane; all he could hear was deafening static. And before he could stop himself, he was screaming; clawing at his head, pulling on his hair.

Ash ran into the room and was immediately at Paul’s side; asking questions that Paul couldn’t hear over the Deafening and Blinding memories of what John had done to him. Tears poured from his eyes as he continued to scream; rambling on incoherently in a panic.

Ash looked at the T.V and quickly shut it off before kneeling down in front of Paul; desperate to make eye contact

“Hey! Paul, it’s okay; you’re safe, no one’s gonna hurt you!” He assured; reaching out to touch Paul’s arms, only to have his hands slapped away before Paul curled into a ball.

Ash stayed where he was on the floor; just watching Paul sob and pull small locks of his hair out. He didn’t know what to do, and he was scared. Paul was hurting himself, but Ash couldn’t stop him. He looked up in realization; a sedative, he’d be authorized to administer a sedative in case of a Panic Attack. He stood and ran off the medical closet; grabbing the bottle and a syringe, sticking the needle through the cap and draining the appropriate amount before heading back to Paul. He flicked the base of the syringe to make sure there were no air bubbles before sticking the needle into Paul’s arm through his jacket; pushing the plunger.

In seconds Paul had slumped. Ash collapsed to his knees; breathing heavily, he was beginning to think he wasn’t cut out for this. A few hours passed; Ash just sitting on the couch next to Paul; watching him nervously. Would Paul immediately start panicking again when the sedative wore off? Would he be scared? Would he be confused? Ash didn’t know what to do, and he was so confused. Paul shifted and groaned softly; eyes slowly opening and sluggishly darting around the room before they landed on Ash

“W-What?” He stammered sleepily.

Ash smiled; reaching out a brushing Paul’s hair out of his eyes

“You had a Panic Attack; I sedated you, sorry,” He explained; holding up the syringe.

Paul blinked in confusion before slowly nodding

“Oh… Right,” He mumbled; slowly pushing himself upright, Ash hadn’t lied him down, having been too scared to touch him.

Paul rubbed his arm where Ash had stabbed the needle; wincing slightly

“It’s sore…” He breathed.

Ash averted his gaze

“You wanna tell me what happened?” He asked slowly.

Paul looked up at the T.V before looking down at his hands

“…..No,” He murmured.

Ash sighed and took his hat off to run his hand over his head

“Look… I don’t wanna push you or anything, but… I kinda need to know what’s going on; you really scared me, and I don’t wanna go through that again, so I need to know to know what’s wrong, so I how to help,” He explained.

Paul glanced up at Ash before sighing heavily

“That guy… On the T.V,” he started; turning fully to look at Ash “Him, his son, and some guy named Tony; a cousin or nephew I think,” He continued; reaching up to play with his hair “They… They’re the ones who attacked me,” He finished; leaving out the details of what exactly had happened.

Ash glanced over at the T.V in realization before looking back at Paul and smiling softly

“I get it now,” He hummed; gently touching the top of Paul’s hand “And when you’re ready to talk about the attack, I’ll listen,” He assured softly before standing and turning to walk away. He looked over his shoulder at Paul “Maybe T.V isn’t such a good idea right now?” He suggested before walking away.

Paul watched Ash leave before slumping; Ash was right, sure, but that irked Paul. What was he supposed to do now; with nothing to take his mind off what had happened. He sighed and lied down on the couch; staring up at the ceiling before releasing Electabuzz from his Pokéball. Electabuzz looked up at Paul and tilted his head before climbing up onto the couch and sitting between Paul’s legs; resting his head gently on Paul’s stomach. Paul patted Electabuzz’s head as he stared up at the ceiling; he was bored, scared, in pain, and he couldn’t even do some training. Suffice to say this sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a doozy, let me tell you. Paul’s panic attack up there? That shit gave me an actual panic attack writing it. Anxiety’s a fuckin’ charm ain’t it. Anyway, hope you liked this.


	5. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has suicidal thoughts, and finally describes his attackers to Officer Jenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single time I get a hold of a computer at school, I write instead of work… Any way, chapter 5 of This hellish fic, hope you enjoy. That title will make sense as you read.

It had been a few days since Ash and Paul had moved into the Rehabilitation center together, with Paul slowly losing his mind. With nothing to occupy himself, he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. He was having constant nightmares, was crying all the time, he couldn’t eat, couldn’t walk, his skin hurt all the time, no matter how much pain meds he took. He was exhausted. Ending it all seemed like the wisest decision. The only reason Paul hadn’t offed himself on the pain meds, or the sleep meds, or one of the other things he could’ve used, was because Ash was watching him like a hawk. The happy-go-lucky trainer seemed to know _exactly_ what Paul was thinking, and wouldn’t leave him alone.

Currently, Paul had his head rested in Ash’s lap; sobbing softly into the other boys’ pants. Ash was gently petting Paul’s hair; hushing him softly.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Ash soothed; gently stroking the back of Paul’s tense neck.

Paul sniffled and tightened his grip on Ash’s jeans. The dark haired trainer looked up at the TV and bit his lip before looking down at Paul

“Wanna watch a movie or something; I could run out a rent one?” He suggested hesitantly; obviously uncomfortable with leaving Paul alone for long.

Paul lifted his head and looked at Ash; eyes wet, red, and puffy. He wiped them and sniffled before shrugging

“I… I guess,” he mumbled; reaching up to tug on his hair.

Ash grabbed Paul’s hand to stop him from hurting himself before looking over at Pikachu

“Watch him,” He hummed before standing and leaving; locking the door behind himself.

Pikachu hopped into Paul’s lap; curling up happily. Paul took shallow breaths as he patted Pikachu’s head. He reached into his bag; pulling out a Pokéball. He turned it over in his hands a couple of times before tossing it in the air; releasing the Pokémon. Ursaring landed heavily on her feet; turning to look at Paul in confusion when she noticed she was in a house, not exactly fit for training or battle. Paul looked up at her pleadingly before standing; wrapping his arms around her large middle and burying his face in her fur. Pikachu looked up at Paul from his spot on the couch; where he’d fallen when Paul had stood up. Ursaring looked at Pikachu before looking down at Paul; sitting on the floor so Paul could cuddle up in her lap.

“ _Ursa?_ ” She grumbled softly; nuzzling Paul’s hair.

Pikachu hopped down and curled up next to Paul in Ursaring’s lap. Paul just stayed where he was; feeling much safer in Ursaring’s massive, furry arms. She was big, she was strong, and she would protect Paul with her life. That set Paul, at least a little bit, at ease.

A knock at the door sounded and Paul jumped in shock; clinging tightly to Ursaring, he whimpered in fear. She turned completely towards the door; tightening her grip on Paul, and growled viciously. Paul shook like a leaf in her grasp; keeping his face hidden. The door unlocked and Ash walked in; followed by the Officer Jenny who’d found Paul. Ash looked down at Paul and Ursaring; eyes wide with shock before he held up his hands

“Paul, it’s me,” He quickly assured; Ursaring looked ready to fire off a _Hyperbeam_.

Paul peeked out from behind Ursaring’s massive arms before hiding behind them again; mumbling something into her belly. He must have told her it was okay, because she relaxed. Officer Jenny smiled softly

“Ash told me you’ve been having a rough few days,” She stated.

Ash walked into the room; putting the movie down on the coffee table and sitting on the couch. Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder

“Why didn’t you do this sooner; it seems like Ursaring really comforts you?” He asked.

Paul poked his head out again; looking up at Ash

“She’s really big, and mean…. I thought you’d get mad,” He admitted softly.

Ash smiled and shook his head

“Whatever helps you cope, so long as you’re not hurting yourself or others, is fine with me,” He assured; petting Pikachu’s head.

Ursaring leaned back against the couch; humming in a raspy tone as she closed her eyes, Paul still wrapped up in her arms. Paul gently twirled her fur around a finger; watching what he was doing intently. Ash carefully slid down onto the floor next to Ursaring and Paul

“I think you need to talk to Officer Jenny now,” He stated carefully.

Paul glanced over at Ash then back at Officer Jenny before looking back at his fingers, playing with Ursaring’s fur. Officer Jenny slowly approached; crouching down behind Paul

“It’s okay, just take your time; there’s no pressure,” She assured.

Paul glanced back at her again, before turning in Ursaring’s arms, stirring her from her slumber just slightly. She grumbled; tightening her grip on Paul and growling at Officer Jenny. Paul chewed his bottom lip

“Their names were John, Ethan, and Tony; I heard them say it,” He mumbled.

Officer Jenny took out a note pad and jotted down the names

“Did you get a look at them?” She asked.

Paul nodded

“John’s older; at least 50, grey hair, tan skin, blue eyes,” He described; tensing as he remembered what had happened.

Officer Jenny jotted down everything Paul said

“Ethan, John’s son, he was an older teen; between 15 and 19, he had red-orange hair, and green eyes. He was pale and skinny,” Paul mumbled; tightening his grip on Ursaring’s arm, his breathing beginning to elevate. “Tony… Tony was really big; tall, wide, and muscular. He was blond, and had brown eyes,” He finished; eyes closed as he tried desperately to slow him breathing.

Ash smiled and gently gripped Paul’s hand; hushing him softly as he whimpered. Officer Jenny stood

“I don’t know this Tony guy, but John and Ethan; them I know,” She stated; putting the notepad away “They can’t get away with this Paul, we have evidence,” She assured.

Paul glanced up at her; that knowledge didn’t make him feel better. She nodded her appreciation before taking her leave; closing the door behind herself. Paul slumped; clinging desperately to Ursaring. Ash stood up and put the movie on before returning to Paul’s side

“They’ll be off the streets and behind bars before you know it,” He assured.

Paul glanced over at Ash and let a small smile slip; but didn’t say anything. Ash didn’t know what they’d done, not the full extent, and Paul intended to keep it that way. He turned towards the TV to watch the movie; reaching out to hold Ash’s hand

“Thank you,” He mumbled.

Ash looked down at Paul’s hand; blushing deeply before returning the gesture, looking back at the TV with wide eyes, and dark red cheeks

“Y-You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s that. Hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will essentially be about Paul coping with what happened in the first chapter, and it will become Comashipping, through Ash helping Paul cope.


End file.
